Let's watch this movie!
by Two of the broken mask
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are being kidnapped from their duties, while Jack giving laughter to the children and at the same time playing a bet on bunny... Will this be the start of friendship between the Dragon Rider and Winter Spirit? Read the rest to know more... Please give a review after reading, I would love your help for my ending.
1. Sittings

**Chapter 1: Where to sit?**

"So Toothless, where do you wanna sit?" he asked the dragon looking for sit. **_"How about up there?"_** as he looks to the ceiling and passes the message to his rider. Getting the attention of Hiccup and getting to the back of his dragon. "Okay bud, this is good. At least they won't know that there was a dragon that watches over them, right?" he said to the dragon, "Sorry to drag you here bud if I know this would have happened I-" he said as he dangled his feet. **_"It's all right, I won't leave you"_** he cooed to him so he would get his attention, console to his friend as Hiccup scratch behind his ears.

In the open sky on Berk, feeling the adrenaline and wash all the stress to start a new day as chief of his tribe. Doing stunts that are heart-pounding and watch as his people work together with the dragons in his village. Knowing troubles will brew if not watched, but choose to leave it all in the hands of his friends. Getting away to all the problems that he will face soon before returning to his people. Shadows are lurking in the corners without his knowledge, but his dragon knew and kept his watchful gaze. Before he could warn his rider, they were already covered by darkness and absorbed to the ground. A few minutes later they wander to the tunnels of shadow with the help of the dragon, seeking a way out to find a bigger room that has many chairs. Walls with dimmed lights attached to the sides, a wall that was covered with white cloth. Both checking another way out but couldn't find one only to stopped and found their seating, knowing with so many chairs that are places everywhere that people will come.

Doors that slam to the walls as five guardians came to the room, a shadow that lingers to the very back of the guardian without their knowing. Well, except one. Chatting or arguing as what Hiccup knew, looking to a golden man that was clapping his hand. A woman that looks like a bird was floating very fast, a big man that resembles his father except for his features. A rabbit with features of a human and shorter without the ears, and a boy with the same age as his with clothes that he didn't know. Hiccup glimpse at the hair and eyes of the boy full of curiosity, hiding when they are almost noticed.

"You know, I still wanna know why you are so obsessed with the dragons. I mean really Jack, they're just huge, breathing fire, and quite aggressive for dragons too you know." Easter said as he went to convince Jack not to see the movie.

"Oh come on Bunny, I just know that someone already tames them. Well, if not tame then a friend. But the point is, I won the bet and this is the movie that I want to see, okay?" as he let the Bunny remember the bet.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hey Bunny!" Jack called out as he makes way to the rabbit. Aster who heard and saw the boy welcome him to the Burgess ground.

"What do you want, mate?" he asked, knowing the winter spirit is up for either trouble or something else.

"North invites/wants us to watch some movies but, I want don't want to watch his kind of show." he started, trying to get his point to his fellow guardian. Knowing what Jack was saying because he was been and too many time has to watch the same movie over and over, he listens to whatever the boy was rattling on ends.

"So?" as the spirit finish his annoying rattling and knowing Jack, there is either trouble or a plan. "What are you planning?" getting ready for the worst case scenario.

=3=P

"THE GAME IS SIMPLE!" Jack announce the goal of the game to all the kids and guardian that are present. As he makes an Ice egg within his fingertips, showing to all his audience. He asked Bunny to make special eggs that are very wintery, the Easter spirit did see this a challenge and made few under Jack's order.

"SINCE IT's EASTER SUNDAY! IT'S GUARDIAN VS CHILDREN!" as the children cheer and the guardian stare blank. "THIS!" as he raised the egg that he created and show what they look like. "IS THE SPECIAL EGG! HOWEVER, PLEASE BE CAREFUL!" he warned as he crushed the egg he made and turned water. "MOST OF THIS EGGS ARE FAKE! SO THOSE WHO GOT MORE REAL EGGS ARE THE WINNER!" as Jack finished his speech, both children and guardian spread out as they find special eggs. The rabbit then turns to the boy as getting ready for their real game, "I'm betting at the guardians. Since they know the real from fake, I guess." Aster stated his side knowing the guardians will either win or loose. "So that means I go with the children huh?" Jack smiled as he looks to both teams. "Not a bad idea eh?" he added as he glances to the rabbit. "Not bad at all" the other replied.

In the end, the children won the game which includes the bet of the two guardians, both parties have special eggs within their keep. But the guardians cannot identify both fake and real to their eyes, even the spirit of Easter is very disappointed to them. The children, on the other hand, got their basket with fake eggs Al of them except one boy, Jamie Bennett got two real special eggs. After the short game ended, Bunny replaced all the fake eggs with real ones. He planned this with Jack and spending time with the children really gives him a boost. The man with white hair came to Jamie and asked if there is something mythical he believes in, he knew the child will believe in anything thru facts and movies. The boy gave a few thinking and whisper his answer to the spirit, Jack asked another and Jamie give his answer.

As he goes back to Aster and with a content smirk, "Well, since you won the bet." the Easter spirit start, knowing it would be better to start away. "Which movie do you wanna see?" as the chilling wind brushed to his face. Jack was so excited that he have to shout his answer and flew straight to the movie theater, one that was outside the boundaries of time and mind.

FLASHBACK

The rabbit sign in defeat as he remembers the bet, knowing in this situation he won't win. Jack take his seat to the very back where it was above Hiccup and Toothless.

"Well, we already purchased the movie and we're already here so. Why not enjoy it?" North make the point out to Easter and take his seat right next to Jack. And Sandy was taking his seat in front of Jack, Tooth was seating to the left side of Jack as he glances to Easter. "You're coming or what? It's not like there's fire that was going to fry you" he teased, Easter just groans in the idea and settled himself to the back behind Jack.

Hiccup and Toothless were quiet so they won't be noticed and only focus on the screen that was about to start the movie until, "Woah" that caught their attention and look below them. The boy prayed that no one notices them and still hoping that it was just a mistake, but it's not. He looks down to see piercing blue eyes that connect to his emerald eyes, his snow white hair that match his pale skin. "What is it mate?" asked Easter as the two boys cut the train of thoughts, Hiccup quickly hides in the shadows with the help of Toothless. Jack look back at the ceiling to see only darkness and went back to Easter with a smudge on his face, "Nothing, just thinking about sitting at the ceiling. That's all" he said with a playful tone. Hiccup gave a small gasp that if they were seen they would cause a problem, especially for Toothless because he was a dragon and they always fear him. "Thinking or doing?" Easter asked as he look at the suspicious smile of his and in Jack's defeat he was laughing as he takes a picture of Easter in seriousness. "Oh, you know that I always love to mess you up," he said as he shows a picture of Easter that was shocking and blinded him by the flash, his hands like a shield and twisted expression. As Jack jumped to make sure that Easter doesn't catch him, he landed a few step to the dragon and gave few words, "You know, you are welcome to join us below. If you think you're ready and see if the right timing so that others don't faint." he finished as land to his seat and behaving. Hiccup, on the other hand, didn't bother to look at the bottom for the fear that still contained him, he knows that sooner or later he must come down to see them. But just like the white haired kid said, 'his welcome when he's ready' and also the 'right timing so they won't faint' was playing in his mind. " ** _I'm good whenever you are Hiccup"_** he wanted to say as he cooing his rider, it brings small smiles to the boy and time if they are ready to meet one of the dragons.

Jack already know that he has to wait for the boy in the ceiling to join them, while the movie starts to countdown at 1 minute and 30 seconds. Pitch has appeared behind Easter, of course, he just put his fingers behind his ears and scratch Easter who was delighted before he alerts the others. Jack already know that Pitch is weak enough not to fight so he just let him be, while the others are on high alert to Pitch attacked. Knowing that they might be kicked out of the theater if this continues he put a stop on to this already. The small cold wind was winched to the whole room, it also affected the boy and his dragon to the ceiling to give a small peek below to see if the fight was still going. At Easter's defeat, he sits down beside Pitch to guard his movements and Jack gave a small warning to anyone, including Pitch, that they will become popsicle if they don't behave. After the fight was stopped, Jack looks to the ceiling to where the boy was earlier. Toothless open his wings and glance below and it's surrounds to find that no one notices them except the boy with white hair, letting his rider get the view of the movie screen to see what they came for. Pitch was gazing at the same area as to where Jack look before to find a dragon that was hiding, but for his curiosity he just let it be. Aster, on the other hand, was still shaking with his tail to the cold that Jack release, Pitch grabbed the poor lad and warm him up using his sand that he likes.

30 seconds before the movie starts, Jack had to admit that the boy was kinda interesting to be left alone with. He has got to make the boy climb down to watch the movie together with them and to introduce themselves to him. 'Well, the gang might still afraid of the dragons so might as well watch the first half alright. Probably when they are ready I guess' he thought as all of the watchers has its full attention to the screen within 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… "All phones and other devices are in the silent mode or off before you watch the movie." while Sandy mimicking it, getting small chuckles to all except Jack, Hiccup, and Toothless. Well, Jack and Hiccup gave a smile and Toothless was curious about the sand that he almost pounce to it

* * *

 **ANJS: I just rewrite my movie version, Jack did notice that before he was named a guardian. There are other things that people say that doesn't exist but with the help of Jamie the believer, you might as well find it yourself.**


	2. Start the show

**Chapter 2 : Start off**

A spotlight was focused to the center of the movie screen, lighting the few spots of red-thick curtain with golden bolder that was kissing the wooden floor on the sides. There form a girl that was wearing a black hoodie and grey skinny pants, she has tanned skin. Pink hair with blue highlights that was visible after she take down her hood, emerald eyes with hint of blue. She gave a warm smile to her audience, "Welcome my honor guests, I am Juvenile Scarlet. Keeper of shadow and guardian of history, it is my pleasure to have you at my tomb." As she gave a small gentleman bow to her audience. She gave a sorry look up at the ceiling to where Hiccup and his dragon where, this didn't go unnoticed by Jack and the Nightmare King.

Glancing at the area to notice North, the man gave a wave and smile. "Hello North" she greeted, "I presume that you are here to watch one of 'your' movies?" She asked knowing North all too well. "Not today, as I lost the game we play earlier." the man explained. "You should have join us, no?" He regret not to invite the keeper earlier, knowing she's the same as Jack once. "Thank you for considering me to join the fun,but I do regret for another time perhaps" she reason, facing the group. "I say, one who wish to know about dragons?" As the spirit tilts her head to the side, Jack jumps in the air and land in front of her. "That would be me" he stated, "I presume you are called Jack Frost, are you not?" she asked. The boy nod his head to answer, he also secretly point his staff to the ceiling. "I see, then probably 'that' man's history is what you seek." giving her thinking pose. She request the spirit to be seated as the big curtains behind her come together, they change their appearance into something very old and ragged. "I would like to prohibited any weapons or violence while watching the movie, small breaks will indicate after the the picture goes black. A 'special guests' will join you shortly once they assured it is safe. But for now, enjoy your stay and the movie." As she turn to ashes and dispense in the corners, the room became dark as the movie began. Bunny was keeping his eyes on Pitch in case he put them all in danger, while others are trying to get comfortable. Even the ones at the ceiling.

 **The boy in the moon that was about to fish cleared up the clouds so the letters of 'DreamWorks' would be visible. There was a shadow that was flying through the star and became one with the shadows. Soaring above the sea to where you see the tribe's village through the fog, 'This is Berk,' as it show it's picture from different angle. 'It's twelve days north of hopeless and few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery' with the splash of water from the totem and shift to the higher ground area. 'My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every building is new.'**

"Manny" as all of the Guardians greet in the movie (including Pitch but he said old friend), Toothless bow his head a little as he greet the moon while Hiccup gave a smile both looking at his dragon and the ones that are below him

"They're new? How come?" Tooth asked as he look at the others in question.

"We might find out after this soon enough" Jack said as he was focused to the movie.

 ***Meanwhile:**

"Okay Pitch, you can let go of me now?" Easter asked as he give him the glare.

"Well, that works for me" he said but there was something tell him that this was not a good idea, "Are you sure that you can carry on for a few minutes?" he added as he release the big bunny to his dark sands away from him.

"Hey! It's not like there are dragons that are popping out anytime soon." he said as he was about to seat comfortable.

 **'We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.' as it shift to the lambs that are eating the grass. 'The only problems are the pests.' as one of the lamb was taken by the claws. The other just move to where the first lamb was and starts to eat the grass.**

"I really wanna meet this guy." said Jack as he listen to the words that the narrator stated.

"Why is that?" North asked knowing he might be the same age as Jack, except he was mortal. And probably his more or less prankster than Jack himself

"Oh, I don't know." the younger spirit started, "I mean he just talk the same as me, and I'm 100% sure that we understand each other." he reasoned.

"Crikey! What the-" as Easter began to shift into a small rabbit and hide in Pitch arm that he closed for a little surprise.

"Uh… huh." said Hiccup as he saw the reaction of the big rabbit turn to small and hide to the shadow of the sand. He gave a small smile and look to his partner then focused to the boy with white hair.

"Okay, that's one uncaring lamb that I never see in my entire years, that is." Jack said as he blink and slouch to his seat.

"I… have to admit to your comment too." Pitch said as he was soothing little Easter to his hands.

 **'You see, most places has mice and mosquitoes.' shift to the boy that was opening his door to go out,but in panic 'we have-' he close for the skin flame to shoot his fire. The boy put his weight to the door so it won't open and finish the sentence "Dragons", the boy wear a green tunic with fur vest and boots. His face was covered with freckles that reaches to his neck and an auburn hair. Green eyes that you could easily get lost, he has crooked teeth and a scar below his lips. As the picture shift to the field where the sheeps are being hunt by dragons from left to right. Vikings are trying to grabbed the sheep that are running and others that are trying to fight the dragon with either weapon or fist.**

"It's okay Bunny. It's just the movies there's no dragon in here, only movie." Tooth said to relieve the tense to the rabbit as everyone, including Jack, Hiccup, and Toothless look to the sorry lad. Pitch glance at Jack and giving him the message about the ceiling. Jack give a tiny smirk to Pitch and he was content to it, who is also trying to warm and sooth the little Bunny. Jack glance to the ceiling to give the painful reaction and a shake, Hiccup got the message and starting to shake his head turn to focus on the movie so as Jack.

 **'Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.' as the other punching his mace to the face of the Gronckle that was still biting its leg to let it go. In annoyance of what the Viking was giving to the dragon, he imply the violently request and throw him to nowhere. 'We have stubbornness issues.' as the boy run to the place where he was supposed to be. 'My name is Hiccup' as the man was slump to the ground in front of him trying to get around him to he's le when a man was running, he was about to move to his right when an ax was almost killed the poor lad.**

"Hiccup?" North asked as he look to Jack for the reason of their size and figure.

"Why are looking at me like that, North?" Jack said as he was scooching to his left side

"Just curiosity, that's all!" he said as he shift his face towards the screen, "That almost cut him to half" he added.

"Well, as long as he was careful I think he might make it alive." Tooth said as he take her seat beside Sandy, who was nodding to her comment.

 **'Great name, I know. But it's not the worst.' as he sprinted forward under the log, the Viking saw the boy pass under the log only to be knocked out by the log itself and the Viking that was about to pass through. The boy turn around just to see the man was already lying to the ground, 'Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off the gnomes and trolls' as one Viking was running rush to the boys back in a hurry, the Gronckle give a blast that blow the boy to the ground.**

All wince at the sound of the log that hit the other Viking and pass to the ground, "Oooh that's gotta hurt!" Jack said as he look at the boy who gave a sheepish smile, "He's kinda cute though I tell you that." Tooth added comment to Jack, she also gasp as she saw his teeth. Quite crooked and clean, much like a civilized cleanliness. Hiccup gave a soft pink flush face to her comment.

"Quite interesting if you ask me" Pitch says as he was still comforting the little Bunny that was still hiding in his hands but still watching the movie. "Is it done already?" he asked to the one who was still holding him to receive the shake of 'no'.

 **'Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.' as a war cry to the Viking to greet him only to stop to look at the boy, "Morning" he said and flee to the battle.**

Everyone was laughing at the viking giving his greet to the young boy, "Even in the middle of the war they always greet" Bunny was getting his breath hazard.

"Yes, indeed he said morning to the boy" Pitch said as he chuckle to the little Bunny in his hands.

"Hey! Don't ya get ahead of me" he threatened as he received a reply, "I don't. Now, if you're ready to leave."as he gave a smirk to Easter only to received a silence as an answer.

 **Running to the stairs and bridge, he passed some Vikings that are hiding their food and others that has weapons to go for war. "What are you doing here?!","Get inside","What are you doing out?","Get back inside" was all he could hear. Then a Viking that has a shield and cleaning his ears, Monstrous Nightmare gave a blast to the land to where Hiccup was running only to be dragged hang by his vest as he dangle to the side. Eyes closed as he heard a booming voice beside him that only make him peek, "Hiccup! What is he doing…?" as he saw that he was pointed and to the very cause and see the face of his father "What are you doing out here? Get inside!" he added as he pushed the boy to the side.**

"What is their problem?" Jack asked as he wanted some answer right now

"Only way to to find out, mate" Easter said as he was also curious to why they want to make him stay inside.

Sandy was forming his word with sand that was captured the attention of Toothless, "So, who is he?" as North translate it to everyone the room and pointing his face in all five fingers. Hiccup speak the same way as the one in the movie that everyone won't notice.

 **'That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the Tribe.' as the man looking all direction, only to see a Nadder was carrying a lamb that was crying. 'They say when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean to its shoulders.' as he grabbed the wagon and throw it to the Nadder, losing it's balance and let his hunt fall.**

"Well if you look at that!" the Easter exclaimed as little by little getting out of the arms of Pitch and sand. "He looks just like you North, are you sure your not from the Sweden?" he lightly teased, the jolly man gave a stern look at the rabbit behind him and raise brow. "Are you telling that my Russian accent is a vake? Shame on you" he reply as giving a challenge to his fellow guardian. Hiccup, on the other hand, do see the resemblance of his father to the big man. Except the tattoos on the arms, his belly, hair, eyes and probably the height, plus the skin. then he can say that his father and North are alike.

"Okay now we got the answer we believe in, Yes?" said North as he look to his companion only to receive a nod.

"He was a baby when he popped of the dragon's head? You're not believing this, right?" Jack said as he look to the others for respond only to shrugged their shoulder.

 **'Do I believe it? Yes I do' with a satisfied outcome he shrugged his arms down and look to one of his people.**

"You've got to be kidding!" he said with a disappointing look. Hiccup on the other hand do see his point and was stupid enough to believe that. "He would be eaten 'before' he could pop its head off" Jack added and Hiccup gave a quiet chuckle.

 **"What have we got?" he asked as one Viking was reporting all he could see in his village and information of the others. "Gronckles, Nadders, Zippleback. Oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare." as an explosion to their side, he cover his top with shield while their chief was still living to his name. The pebble that was set on fire was landing to the metal that was hook to his armor "Any Night Furies?" he asked who was still looking from the skies to any sight. "None so far" was the answer of the Viking to the chief. Stoick whose standing tall dust his shoulder that was landed with coal on fire, after his answer and said "Good" and to look to his people for his next order.**

All eyes are on North, imagining him to be a traditional viking and in the middle of all in the screen (except the ones at the ceiling). All of them are bursting with laughter (except Pitch because North is fitting in very well in viking era) that caught the man's attention. "What?!" he asked as all shake their heads while Pitch gave a shrug. Hiccup and Toothless imagining if all of them are in his era, they're gonna die.

 **"Hoist the torches!" the other Viking said and was pass along, one was light and the other was raised to the top. The viking throw his torch to the basket to set in fire, lighting the dark night to see that there are more dragons that was about to land. Other dragons evade while others trying to land for them to destroy the torch, shifting to the boy that take his vest off and replace it with apron. A large man clear out the sweat and start pounding the metal with his hammer attached to his left arm. "How nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd be carried off!" he said as the picture shift to the boy who was carrying the hammer that has spike in its four direction.**

"Well he's nice enough to look for the bright side" Jack said as he look to North for approval. Hiccup on the other hand was smiling, he knew that only Gobber can understand his feelings a little. Even though he was only his master in the forge but still a good friend to approach for comfort. But in the ways of teaching, hope and pray that you are still alive'n well.

 **"What?! Who, me? No, come on. I'm waaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to with, all this." as he action his muscles in front of his master. "Well they need toothpicks, don't they?" as the Large blond man take his hammer hand and replace it with metal tong, Hiccup gave him a small smile as he run to the window. Opening it he receive all weapons that are bent, one viking was making him hurry while the other was keeping a watch to the skies.**

"Hey frostbite!" Aster called Jack's attention, "If this man right there (he point his paw to Hiccups face) a trickster like you (as he pointed to the winter spirit) then I want no part of it" he warns but only to recieve a reply. "No promises"

"Remember what I said about meeting the narrator in person?" as Jack asked every Guardian in the room. Most of them are saying 'yes' and give you a nod. "I want to meet both of them… like right now." as he show his excitement on meeting them.

Bunny knew the reason why Jack wanted to meet them, the way they are interacting with each other is far beyond of North's understanding. The rabbit just wished that they were smarter than the spirit.

Hiccup do wished to talked to them together with his partner, they just have to accept them.

"Well, I do know that Vikings lose their parts of body as trophy from the war." North said as he look at the tools that was put to the left arm. "But I didn't know that you can put it that way" he added as a surprise that it was more civilized than an old viking.

"There's always a first for everything." Pitch said as the little Bunny was looking to the screen in awe. Easter knew that you can only replaced it with weapon and not other things. Earning a small laugh to the others Jack was still looking at the ceiling to see if the boy was ready, only to received a shake of 'no' and a small smile.

"I didn't know that this boy has it perks." Jack laugh at his sarcastic traits to the master and apprentice. As all look at him with the all knowing look.

 **'The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber.' as he took all the weapons and put it to the coal of flames. Going to the nozzle to light them up 'I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well, littler.' shifting to the chief who was stopping some of his men for instructions. "We move to the lower defenses. "We'll counterattack with catapults." as one answered "Aye" and the other one said "Hurry". Monstrous Nightmare give a blast to the house and fire was running down and starting to cover it whole with flames. 'See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses' as the man screamed fire.**

"Okay, I think that's our answer for new houses" Jack said as he look to Tooth with wide eyes. Tooth nod and Sandy was asking if they can use 'mud' but the others shake their head and gave him a chuckle. Hiccup was surprised that Toothless was still looking to the man that was glowing, he give his partner the 'look', 'can we join them now, Hiccup?' as he look back below.

"Later bud, we don't want to scare one of them to death?" he said and gave the dragon a pet. Toothless understood their situation, if they go down by now who know what happen to them. 'Okay' as he coo his rider and focus to the screen, and for Hiccup. Well let's just say he was a little to comfort for the next scenery.

 **"Alright let's go!" ordered by a female voices, as the boy take a look at what they are doing. "Come on, pick it up!" was another one as all teenagers and vikings grabbed a bucket full of water and run to where the fire is. 'Oh and that's Fishlegs' to the chubby boy who was wearing a fur cloth that was running with both hands to the bucket.**

"Fishlegs!?" North asked for an odd name.

 **'Snotlout' to a boy that was more viking figure and wearing the same style as Hiccup only sleeveless.**

"Snotlout, now that's a worse name than Hiccup that I ever heard or know." Jack exclaimed for the name, showing his smirk when doing some pranks. Bunny was laughing hard while Pitch, let's just say that his laugh could kill you.

 **'The twins: Ruffnut and Tuffnut' the girl notice that her twin was holding her bucket and trying to take it back that turn into a fight, which the winner is the male.**

"The 'Nuts' in the end means 'trouble' I presume" Tooth said as she puffed and her hands fist to her waist.

"Well, they may be the ultimate pranking partners." Jack comment, remembering that they are watching the viking era. He'll have the second thoughts and add "I guess"

Hiccup on the other hand shake his head, having the glimpse of his memory about the twin's prank on him cause his life. Shivering at the mere thought of Ruff and Tuff's with the white hair man,he hope that he can stay alive. Pitch did sense the fear near him but it was weak, the Keeper did her work to protect the boy and his dragon for a while now. She too, having a trouble to keep her 'special guest' hidden for long.

 **'... and…' as the girl light out the fire and turn around for the blast '...Astrid.' as the others come along and walk to the other side to help the others.**

"Okay, we got romance here aren't we mate?" Easter pout out of his way and in front of Jack that was smiling. "Well there are something that you don't see everyday. And besides that, our dragon boy here is probably head-over-heels for her." as Jack pointed it out to the little Bunny. "Well, if there's an 'up' sides to that, then there's the 'down' sides." he finish as he get back to Pitch arms for another explosion.

 **'Oh they're job is so much cooler' as he leaned to see the group of teenagers to where they headed and only to be stopped by a man with "Eeep" that tonged up the boy in the air and to the place him out of the window. "Oh come on. Let me out, please. I need to make a mark." he said as we was lowered to the ground by Gobber. "Oh you've made plenty of marks, all at the wrong places." as he pointed it out to the boy.**

"All at the wrong places? That would be fun!" Jack said as a smirk was formed to his face and plan in his head.

"Hey! Stop that! You're spooking me out" Easter said as his body was full of tingle because of the cold and instinct.

"Fine!" Jack said as he slouch to his seat and focus to the movie he was watching. Smirk was forming in Hiccup's face as he was thinking something else.

 **"Please two minutes, I'll kill a dragon. My life will infinitely better. I might even get a date" as he look at Gobber with point out. "You can't lift a ham'er. You can't swing aye ax. You can't even throw wan of this" as he point to the boy while counting what he ' can't' and lift a bola that was snatch to his hand. The viking then swirl it then throw to the Gronckle that was instantly wrap and fell to the ground.**

 _ **'Hey!'**_ as the night fury was hurt to hear that to his rider before they met. Hiccup gave him an apologetic look and sheepish smile.

"Sorry bud. It is a place where 'killing a dragon is everything', and that all change when I met you. Right?" as he pointed out to his dragon. He change his facial emotion after remembering what happened back then, Toothless knowing this can't stay angry to his rider. _ **'It's okay Hiccup. I know that. Sorry that I took at it seriously.'**_ as he cooed his rider, receiving a scratch to the ears and end of his chin that he like so much.

"Man always looking for him like a son was good but" North said as he wants to know why he was being kept inside.

"Why look to the negative side of his? What's wrong him being out in the open ?" as Jack finished his sentence and look curious.

 **"Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me" as he lightly pat the log like wagon, it open and loose a rock that Gobber dodge with a scream of "WOAH" and hit the viking's head. Looking at the outcome, he point at the thing that the boy made. "See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!" as he walked to the boy and his helping tool, "In mild calibration issue-" the boy defendant as he was stop by the call of his name. "No, no Hiccup! If you want to get out to fight dragons." as he pointed outside and look to the boy in hand gesture. "You need to stop all…" up and down he look to the boy and find the right word, only to stop and say what he hated to hear the most "...this." with a knot to his eyebrows and the disappointing gesture. "But you just pointed to all of me" he said as he look to himself and back to his master with an annoying look and a braised brow.**

"Now that's a genius work of art don't you think?" as North pointed it out to what the boy can do. As others consider that he can work at to his shop and can make weapon for defenses. In sequence and accidental words that Jack left out while looking to movie, "You just just pointed to all of him!" as his hand pointed to the character in the movie. Getting a small laugh with his companions and a snort from Hiccup. Toothless though find it very interesting as he tilt out to the winter spirit and annoyance to his rider's master, to stop being him was the same as being dead.

 **"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you." as the large man pointed to him even more and with this he get the boy a little out of his own temper. "Ooooh" Hiccup started as he knew what was going to happened next, the subject was still being pushed by Gobber that take a snap to the boy's feelings "Ooooh yes!" that ended up pretty badly. Hiccup starting to get angry to his master with hand gestures to help him, "You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw 'Vikingness' contained?" as he shoot out his voice to the last sentence, "THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES" only to throw out by the next words of "I'll take my chances." by Gobber and giving him a sword to work. "Sword. Sharpen. Now." and Hiccup obligate to task in hand yet still his mind or that day.**

"Oh right his consequences did come after that!" Easter said as he know what he was pointing at. Looking at Jack he already give a nod to Easter and focused to the movie, he know what being small can do but still in curious at some point. And that point is why they want Hiccup to stay inside.

 **'One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is…" as he sharpen the blade in hand the picture shift to the dragons that takes the vikings sheep, fish, and storage areas. "... everything around here." as the Nadders scares the the sheep to their direction and to the cliff, 'A Nadder head is sure to get me at least notice.' then down to the Gronckles that are taking the fish. "Gronckles are tough. Taking one of those will definitely get me a girlfriend" after that they flew away with a mouthful of their raid. As one of the head was putting gas at the top of the open roof the other head was opening the door to ignite the gas, "A Zippleback?" as an explosion was burst to the house 'Exotic. Two heads, twice the status' and the dragon flew with his catch. "They found the sheep" as the viking told the chief, the screen did reaches to the two vikings.**

"Wait! So their fame can be based by what dragon they kill?!" Jacked asked while looking to his surroundings. Hiccup gave a shrugged as his answer, knowing that all he said may or not be true

"I'm afraid not, killing a dragon means that the others acknowledge the warrior as their own. However, on this story the boy was unacceptable for he was different than the others." the girl answered Jack's question who was speak to the whole room. It made Jack think that little spoiler that she gave. Hiccup did remember everything before he met his partner but now, he was glad that he can see his achievement by watching this so-called movie.

 **"Concentrate fire over the lower bank" as the vikings are working at the catapult, others instinctively shout, "Hurry up!" and when the catapult was already at it's aim a shout was added "Fire" as one boulder hit a Nadder. The shadow was passed behind Stoick as he look down below to a fire that was starting, 'And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only best viking only after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire' the dragon was on fire and making his way up. "Reload!" order of the chief as he clench his hand at the hammer, "I'll take care of this." he added as he start to defend the tower. The picture start to fade in black as the girl was standing beside it.**

"They have sharp eyes even if it's dark outside, truly a remarkable warrior they are." Pitch comments as if they are his children. "If they have that nasty habit then I really wanna see that out" as Jack was excited and thinking of what kind of _'fun'_ he would have. Others can see that Jack was getting excited just like a ten year old kid, even Hiccup found it childish as a smile creep its way to his face. Toothless was still looking to sandman and looking at his rider, **_'Is it time?'_** as he shook his head to the arm of his rider. "Just wait a little longer, okay?" he said as he still looking for the right timing to pop to them, but worry to how they'll react.

As soon as he was about to speak, the girl was sitting next to them. Well, she was away from them so Toothless can let go the protective guard.

"If you wish to be with them, I can clear the space for you and your partner." she said with a smile, "I apologies at taking you away from your village, rest assure that when you came back. It'll be the same like nothing happened." she added and still wait for the boy to open up.

"I think that we should wait for them to relax a bit more, and the right screen will help too" he said with a resolve. Toothless gave a growl of approval to his rider and he look at the girl.

"Understood, but right now a small break would do the trick okay" as she disappeared and reappeared to the big screen.

"We'll be having a small break so you guys can continue the movie without the uncomfortable feeling." she informed as the light bright up a little, still hiding the presence of her primary guest. The girl was wearing a combat shoes up to her knee and grey short-shorts with chains. A hoodie shirt that was grey with black frost pattern, she has a black hair that was highlight with reddish-brown and choker. Jack was rushing outside to get some popcorn and drinks. While his other companions are going to the restroom, Hiccup was about to get something for his dragon. But stop by the girl to point him to the other place, there was a door that Toothless was scratching. **_'Food! Hiccup there's food for me in here!'_** as he run to his rider and push him to the door, it reveal many kinds of fish. And the best of this was there are no eels at sight, he turn to the girl to ask but she already gone. _**'Can I Hiccup?**_ ' the dragon ask, as soon as he received a nod to Hiccup he already start to chomp his fish. "Here, a soup for you" a feminine voice came behind him as he spin, looking at her hands was a bowl that was steaming. He took the bowl with a spoon in it and thank the lady, the soup was different but delightful. It was warm that it remember his past, Stoick always cook him a soup before he leaves to find the dragon's nest. Looking at Toothless as he, his mother and Storm-cutter where his family. Finishing the soup while watching his dragon play with his food before eating it. Juvenile, who is dead-tired, meditate to regain her strength, it might take a while before she can resume the movie.

* * *

 **AN JS: Now that I finished this rewrite I can at least stop for a moment. I need to research a lot about the accent and few countryside to add for the next one. And like others, I suck at grammars but still learning. Using big words also helps too, but didn't needed much. Trying to grab Astrid too if it's okay or Gobber at least. Well whoever it is that you want me to add let me know.**

 **P.S.**

 **They don't know yet that Stoick is Hiccup's father so stay tune.**


	3. Night Fury

**AN JS: Hey guys! Thank you for enjoying my chapters so far. I've been rewritten them too long just to get the hang of it. I also have some shout-outs to those who review the previous chapter. I'll start them here in section 3 and few more next episodes: so sit down, relax, and enjoy the fic.**

 **Ugly-Duckling123: I appreciate the concern at my story and some advice that you have given me. I'll try to quote which ones are for movies and conversation. That is if, the computer that I am working on cooperates then I got no problem to fix and re-edit my whole story guide.**

 **=3 -** Storyline

=P - conversation line

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Night Fury**

=P

"Is everyone became more comfortable?" Juvenile asked as she looks to the room and her guest that are having a comfortable seat. Jack has three extra large popcorn and seven medium size cup soda distributing to all the Guardians. Even though Aster hate to share with the Boogeyman has no choice, knowing that in a watchful eye of the Keeper and Winter spirit that they're in a truce. Pitch, on the other hand, was bothered by the sensation before. He knows full well of the fear, but it was too weak yet very near. Even if he were in other's tomb, he would have a connection and yet, he couldn't at all. It left an unsettled feeling for Pitch of all the spirit in the room, and he may have to ask the host directly then. The girl, however, doubles her protection on Hiccup and his dragon. She knows too well that it wasn't time yet, not having enough energy to repair any battle damage but also make another set of tomb. Juvenile had to talk to Pitch and ask for his assistance, hoping that the man would cooperate.

Her trance and focused was disturbed by Jack presence, his power and intentions are what disturbed the Keeper's concentration. But she finished her work before anyone realized that there is a dragon among them, the boy has a medium cup of soda that has a straw with a cut-off wrap at the top. The girl knew that the drink was Hiccup, but she needs to do a little acting for her audience. "Thou is not needed, for this are all for you to begin with." She started, hoping that Jack could play along with the lines. "But still, you should have one. You look awful if you don't replenish" he replied, taking away the cup of his hand and hold onto it. Jack goes back to his seat as Juvenile gave the signal to continue the movie. The room got darker as and the film was about to start, the Keeper appeared beside Toothless while holding the said drink. Hiccup accept the cup but he questions the contents of it by raising an eyebrow, receiving a wink from the girl as she fades to dust. The boy took a sip and surprised at the sensation and sweetness of the drink that he never had, the dragon grab his rider's attention as the show was about to continue.

 **=3**

 **But the ultimate prize is the dragon that no one's ever seen.' As the two stop from their fight as they hear it scream from the dark sky. Both of them are looking above as the dragon leave the tower. The chief though was still scanning the night for the incoming dragon only to find nothing. The scream hears out through the whole village and everyone stopped to look or cover themselves. The screen shifted to Hiccup who was still of sharpening its blade, only to stop by the sound that he was familiar with the name. 'We call it the…' "NIGHT FURY" the Viking shout to warn the others, "GET DOWN" was said of the other while the others are covering their tops with a shield. An explosion from the tower and the catapult was destroyed, "JUMP!" he ordered the others but didn't survive the explosion. Hiccup cover his eyes from the massive blast and look back to the sky.**

=P

"The ultimate prize was a dragon the no one's EVER seen? As in no one?" Jack said as he repeated the words over and over again. Aster, the Easter spirit was in his 'little' form that was covered in pitch arms did think what the words Jack spoke, and he was more feared that if they see this dragon… they're toast. He snuggles to the boogeyman's arms deeper as if he was trying to flee from the flames, he did regret it in the end. Pitch did smell the fear from Aster, fear from the Guardians is what sustains his power and appearance. Although it was weak, he couldn't argue about it. He also knows that Jack was willing to share some space with the dragon above them but, what caught his interest was 'who' did he see.

 **=3**

 **-'This thing never steals food,'**

=P

"Never as in N.E.V.E.R, that kind of never" the boy repeated like a broken record, knowing what he saw was only the boy and not the dragon itself. He began to fear at their reaction and their safety, but he is willing to wait.

 **=3**

 **\- 'Never shows itself and…'**

=P

"So no one knows what it looks like? Well, ain't that perfect" Aster sarcastically comment out to Jack, while Pitch did see it's very being. He has to admit, and they can blend into the darkness very well and very protective to it's kind. However, seeing the beast by itself in the ceiling on top of them may cause its life. He will ask for assistance to the Keeper about the dragon. He must know who else was at the tomb.

 **=3**

 **-As another blast was release and the tower that was once standing, now was collapse and only the foundation was left. '... never misses.' as Hiccup saw this, he was determined to step outside and kill the dragon called Night Fury. 'No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be first' as he brushed his hands to his apron and walked to the center of the forge to see his master switch his clippers into ax. "Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there." the master said while heading to the door and fixing his ax.**

=P

"Oh, this is going to be interesting!" North exclaim and clap his hands, leaning in forward and focus on what the boy was going to do. "The 'first' huh. Probably the opposite of this 'Viking,' and I can't wait!" Jack said as he was itching to see what's going to happen next. "Chance to get out! Yes!" he added, and like a child that had his eyes with wonders.

 **=3**

 **He stops a few steps and looks at Hiccup to say next sentence, "Stay. Put. There." as the point the boy with each word. The boy just looks his master and the door at the same time. Gobber then rephrases his words, "You know what I mean" and let out a battle cry. He then ran to open, while Hiccup takes his apron and replace his with a furry vest and took his wagon out.**

=P

"You do realize that he is a boy and not a dog, right?" as Tooth puff at every word that Gobber said before leaving Hiccup at the smith. "You also know, when you say 'that,' he will go out. Right?" Jack added as he looks at his above receiving a sheepish smile and shrugged to the shoulder from Hiccup. The others did hear this and look away, even Pitch himself was a free spirit before naming the 'King Nightmares.' The winter spirit looked at his surroundings, noticing that everyone is looking away. "Guess I hit the 'bull's eye' to that" as he chuckled, others just shrink while Pitch doesn't and continues to comforts Aster.

 **=3**

 **-Many Vikings were at the front of the forge and Hiccup has burst his way out while taking his wagon-arrow. "Hiccup, where are you going? Get back here!" one of the Viking ask and tries to stop the boy from the open. "Yeah, I know! I'll be right back" was the only thing he could say while running. One was calling his name but ignore, almost run through to the lady. Shifting the screen to the three Nadders that are cornering the sheeps to take. Stoick was throwing the net above to trap the dragons; others are giving him a hand while one was burning the nets to get free. Jumping to the snout of the dragon Stoick screams, "Mind yourselves!" as he knocks the head to the ground, "The devils still have some juice in them" he added as he secures them.**

=P

"RUN! HICCUP, RUN!" Jack cheer as he watches the boy run out of the Smith and into the battlefield, Hiccup did felt a bit proud yet sorry. First, so he can show what his works can do and. Second, the bitter feeling of Toothless won't be able to fly again on its own. North did see that he is young, and bravery is shown through his works but seeing something like this. He knew that he was on the naughty list, yet he wasn't. The man needs to know what makes him so unique, and what is his 'center' called. If Manny showed his light to this boy, there might be a chance for him to be a Guardian.

After hearing what the chief said, the rabbit came out and stood at the lap of Boogeyman. "The only devil around here or there is this man right here!" as the point his small paw at Pitch. Said the man was proud of what Aster just called him, the dragons are fighting for protection, not for power. After stating the right by the 'bunny,' he quickly looks at the Nightmare King and asked, "You're not born at that age, are you?" Aster asked, worried as the others (excluded the ones at the ceiling) looked at them in worry. "I was born in the age of Magic and Sorcery," he answers, patting the head of the rabbit as all continue to watch. What Pitch stated was right, in the age that is full of magic and sorcery was when he was born. One could say that his job was for them to overcome the fears that he gave them and yet, he fell for his 'nightmares.' Juvenile knew this as his chapter was kept and lock as it should, just what the man in the moon told her to do many eons ago.

 **=3**

 **The boy stopped at the front of the tower, he assembles his 'thrower' and climbs to the stands. He mumbles under his breath while looking at the stars, "Come on, give me something to shoot. Give me something to shoot at." as he waited patiently squinting his eyes to see more. The loud roar echoes to the night sky as he panics to see if the dragon was landing. He focused his eyes on the stars as most of them disappeared and reappeared fast, knowing that the dragon was moving he ready himself for the worst.**

=P

"Wait? How can he see it all? The stars are all the same." he started, getting all Guardians the approval and even Pitch. He also realizes that yet you can see a lot of stars, they will and always be the same of others.

"Well, I think I can answer all of that to you" as another voice was startled the viewers. It was Hiccup himself, wearing a green long sleeve tunic with a fur vest. Long pants that hold in a rope and fur boots, when you look at it pretty close, he has a belt and a small dagger hidden in it.

 _ **5 minutes ago**_

The boy above the ceiling was about to get down but not with his dragon, and dark dust collects from his foot and peg leg that it scares his partner. Hiccup did well calm him down, telling to stay and the Guardians are still afraid of him. He also asked the Keeper to take care of Toothless, knowing trouble will start if he jumped in. 'This form of yours holds only but temporary. My apologies for you to remember all the bad ones' voices that whispered in his ear. After the boy change to his age where he first met the dragon, he gave a smile to his partner and walked to the audience.

 _ **Afterwards**_

Pitch was about to give him a question but was cut by Jack; he was running to the front of the boy like a child(well, jumped from his seat and land in front of Hiccup). "So nice of you to drop in. Names Jack, Jack Frost" he said as he gives him a warm and welcome smile with a hand to show. "Nice to meet you. I believe that you already know my name?" he asked as he shaken the spirit's hand and received all a nod as an answer. He begins to explain what he saw just like yesterday After the others understood this they go back to introduce themselves. Some are excited about Tooth and Sandy; North was trying to interpret what Sandy was saying. Easter never leave Pitch arms nor transform to his Bigger form to introduce, Pitch gave a small bow, and he returns to his seat. "You should seat with us!" Jack excitedly say as he pulls Hiccup, the boy doesn't mind having drawn, but his partner that was above the ceiling wants to join the fun. Shaking its whole body with excitement, yet still and waiting for his riders for his approval. Hiccup was now sitting between Jack and North; they were trying to make him comfortable at all cost.

 **=3**

 **Aiming at the catapult as explosive flames light up and swallow. Hiccup pointed it at his target and closed his eyes, praying he would hit it. He stumbles to the ground for the impact of his creation, the bola fly around to the target. He gets up to see if he hit the dragon, painful roar. His eyes followed where his hit go and landed.**

=P

"Wait, did you just shut your eyes?!" Jack said as he looked to Hiccup only to receive a sheepish smile.

"Well, the 'thrower' has a mild calibration issue. So, yeah! I shut my eyes close" he defended, North was looking at the boy in awe as he talks.

"Marvelous, just marvelous" booming voice that echoes through the whole tomb. Hiccup did imagine if Stoick is still alive, he would also act like North with pride.

"Wow, you hit it," Easter said it first, still in shock what his creation did to the dragon. But the boy knew what happened next, giving a small chuckle to the short memory or what will show next.

 **=3**

 **"Oh, did I hit it?" he asked to himself, assuring that this isn't just a dream that he take out the dragon in his head. He rejoices to his small victory, "Yes. I hit it" as he looks around to see if someone was with him to see what just happened. "Did anybody see that?" he asked to no Viking but to the Monstrous Nightmare, who sneak from his back and gain his foothold. Crushing his creation to the ground, he flinches at the sound of a crushing sound and turns to see the dragon that was on his face. "I did!" as he looks to the boy to answer, "Except for you." he resorted, pitying his luck that no one believes him except for the beast. The dragon was about to grab Hiccup but only to get away, he runs away from its claws and teeth with a scream.**

=P

Jack was holding both arms of the mortal boy with his two hands, "How?" he said first. Shaking the boy while telling the rest of the question, "How did you understand the dragons?" wanting to know the answer as he begged for Hiccup's cooperation. Pitch put a stop on the Guardian of Fun knowing something terrible will come if he didn't, and the dragon on the top of them won't take it lightly. Giving the bogeyman a pout-like child as it amuses the old enemy. He also looked to the mortal boy for the answer now that he can speak without any shaking, except for intense stare. "I just assumed, that's all" he answered as others take and nod their heads.

 **=3**

 **Stoick, the chief saw Hiccup running down the hill to his dear life. He let out a sign of displeasure and took off, "Do NOT let them escape!" he ordered as he runs to where the dragon and Hiccup to. Shifting the picture to the dragon that was breathing fire in front of the boy's way for him to stop. The boy hid behind the pole to take cover from the breath, he makes a peek to the other side of the pole, but the dragon was right behind him and bout to grabbed by jaws. Trying to snatch the boy with his fangs yet was interfered by the chief was throwing his fist at the head of the dragon. Shifting its attention to him, fixing his crooked helmet on his head as he face-to-face with the beast.**

=P

"Okay, no offense to you mate but, why didn't they let you out again?" the rabbit asked. Pitch was also interested in why they let him stay inside while the dragons raid their home. "You'll see why, and besides. We are watching my past, no giveaways." he reasoned noticing the Keeper was petting his dragon, a very jealous dragon.

 **=3**

 **-The dragon tried to breathe fire but can't, for he already use all of his to chase the boy. "You're all out," he said as he stomped his way to the dragon and started to punch and kick it out. After the dragon fled away he looks to the burning pole, 'Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know.' as it collapses and the bowl of fire roll out of the mountain. He looks to the bowl as it rolls out and wincing to the pain of the Vikings' scream. "Sorry, Dad," he said after a quick glance to his father than to the damage that was below.**

=P

Everyone was shocked that all of the destruction of the village was done not by the dragons themselves, but also to the small boy that was out in the open. Jack with his mouth open while the others had wide eyes, except Pitch burning their faces in his memory.

"He's your Dad?!" Jack shocked as he looks at Hiccup and receives a sheepish smile. Others are shocked, but for some reason, they understand the dad. But still, he was a child before, if this always happened in the Berk then. What is the current situation that they have now?

 **=3**

 **-Dragons have fled with their haul and the boy just watch as they leave, the sun was slipping into the ocean to bright the day. Some just fell, and some are just hanging, as the boy realizes that he commit another mistake. He looks to the villagers to see that they're glaring at him then to his fathers as he tries to explain why he was outside.**

=P

Aster now was out of the arms of his enemy, shift to his human size form and look at the others. Hiccup notice this first, and it gives wonder in his eyes, Jack then turns to see what the boy mortal was starring to see his fellow Guardian back his form. Pitch was dusting most of the hair out of his sleeves, glancing at the top to see the black dragon hanging like a bat. The Keeper was seating at the top, having a shadow covering just-in-case the dragon became noted.

 **=3**

 **-"Okay, but I hit the Night Fury." he started but only to be ignored. Stoick grabbed the boy and dragged it to his house, while the boy was trying to explain to his father. "It's not like the last few times, Dad. I hit it." as he tried to stop the father from dragging him and take him where the dragon fell.**

=P

"So, no one believe in you," Jack said with sympathy in his eyes. He just knows too well of not to believe in, and sadness filled in the eyes of other guardians. Although, Pitch was fueled by fear, for the man knows-to-well of the feeling not to believe. "Yeah, but that was all in the past." he said as he gave him a small smile, "You know, he was more stubborn than all of us," he added as he receives a small chuckle.

 **=3**

 **-"You guys were busy. And I have a clear shot." he continued as Gobber watch the boy with pity, "It went down to the Raven point. Let's get a search party…" as he was dragged along to his house. His father snapped to all of his words, not to believe in what the boy said and to his rage, he shouts the boy "Stop!". Hiccup was shocked that his father didn't believe him, eyeing his surroundings to see the Vikings that gathered. "Just stop." as Stoick trying to calm down explaining what the point of him needed to stay inside was. "Every time you step outside, disaster follows." as he glances to all of the damage.**

=P

"Oh, really?" as Jack trying to be sarcasm for others to ignore, Hiccup chuckle as he answered. "Really, and that's before I met my partner," he said as he looks at the screen.

 **=3**

 **-"Can you not see that I have bigger problems?" he asked, pointing out to all the villagers. "Winter is almost here, and I have an entire village to feed!" he shouts to the boy, as Hiccup glanced at his surroundings and saw the Vikings drop their weapon. "Between you and me, the village could do a little less feeding you know," he said as those who heard him was shocked and cover their stomach.**

=P

"My! You and I can work perfectly then." Jack said as he hears the sentence that the boy said. In his surprise, he found his partner-in-crime. Hiccup imagined himself having pranks and laughter plastered to their faces, even the tools that the man was about to make would make it worth. Hiccup can see why he said those words, it might look good at first, but that doesn't mean they don't have consequences.

 **=3**

 **-"This isn't a joke, Hiccup" as his voice became angrier and displeased, "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" as he looks to his son with anger and disappointment.**

=P

"Well, we 'are' Vikings. And we have a stubborn issue." Hiccup sarcastically answered the one in the movie, earning a chuckle to his companions. Toothless was still looking to his rider to see if they're doing any harm to the boy. Paying less attention to the screen, after the smile that the boy gave and the comfortable feeling it was given to him. He was content that his rider was exceptional and focus on the screen in front.

 **=3**

 **-"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon, and I have just to kill it. You know it's who I am " he defended as he looks to his father to find hope that he sees it. Again disappointment was sawed to his entire face, Stoick sign long as he pointed the things that are painful to the boy. "You're many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." as he orders him "Get him back to the house." and pass the job to Gobber. "Make sure he gets there" he ordered he walks away to join the villager, "I have clean up his mess" as Gobber give him a slight smack to his head.**

=P

"I know. I just want to be like you," he whispered as his eyes look down and back to the screen. Jack heard this and patted him. North notice this as he gives a considerable pat and ruffles his head. The action makes its way for the smile to creep into the boy's face but then disappeared.

 **=3**

 **-One just laughs, and the others watch as he walks to his house. "Quite the performance." as Tuffnut commented and got thrown off by Ruffnut. It followed by another sarcasm phrase by Snotlout, "I never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped." as he pointed the damage that has done. "Thank you, thank you. I was trying and so." he monotones the unimpressed teen while walking. Gobber shoves Snotlout's helmet and pushes him to the side as he continues to follow the boy. Snotlout stand up and fix his helmet following a chuckle, Astrid just playing with her ax as she stands up and helps the others.**

=P

"Those he even listens?" Jack asked, hoping that this would light up the boy. "If you say 'listen' that would be the single track of our conversation" Hiccup answer as the boy laugh, he gave a small smile to his stupid answer. "You know, that's not what stops you. Was it?" as he looks to the screen then to the boy. "Nope" he answered back as giving him a smirk.

 **=3**

 **-"I did hit one." Hiccup started.**

 **"Sure, Hiccup," Gobber replied as he moved his body to make him continue to walk.**

 **"He never listens to me" as he retorted.**

 **"Well, it runs in the family-" as Gobber covered half.**

 **"An… and when he does, it's with this disappointment scowl." as he climbed to the stair in front of his hut. "Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich," he added as trying himself to contain his anger. As he looks at Gobber, who was still behind him and trying to imitate the Viking like voice and attitude.**

=P

"See, what I told you?" as he glances at the boy with white hair. "Well I am" was all he could say and smirk at Hiccup. The others are still comfortable, yet felt the pain of what the boy has. Pitch has even watched by Easter, yet he didn't mind at all. Easter was watching him yes, that's what keeping an eye out. But at the same time, his face was flushed like pink but slapped himself lightly.

 **=3**

 **-"Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you bring me the wrong offspring." as the boy action it with every move. "I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side." as he expresses with full of disappointment and hatred. "This here, this is a talking fishbone." as he shakes his head for the ideal and what was his father think of him.**

=P

"Wow, you did do all that!" Jack comment it as he looks at the boy with the smirk. "And hey, I'm also the fishbone here too." he retorted and glare at Hiccup. "Well that what they all see." he defended, "Besides that, I think that's what all he wants." he added as he focuses on the screen. Other guardians are getting guilty, especially Easter as he didn't accept Jack as a Guardian before.

 **=3**

 **-Gobber stops the boy from thinking contrary but only to make it worse. "No, no, you're thinking this all wrong" as he started, "It's not so much what you look like, it's what inside that he can't stand." as he stops to look at the boy who gave him a face that was different.**

=P

All eyes are wide that the man just said it straight to Hiccup's face that they have to blink at the obviousness, Hiccup, and Jack said the same thing as the one at the screen after the intake. "Thank, you," they said with lightening mood then it dark to some part of the sentence. "For summing that up" both with annoyance in their face. As all of them laugh at the monolog that the boys mimic.

 **=3**

 **"Well, thank you for summing that up." he said as he walks to the door with head low. "Look, the point is. Stop trying so hard to be something you're not." as concerned eyes were replaced with worry for the boy see his point. Insensitive eyes and heart, he let out what he wanted, "I just want to be one of you guys." as he entered his house and ran.**

=P

"Well, I still think that was the same as he said," Tooth said as Sandy just giving a face to the screen. "Really, instead of making him feel lighter." as Easter groan to what was said to the screen, he still understands that the child was still a child. No matter what you say about it, Pitch though was looking at the boy and remember the last part of the sentence that Gobber spoke. "Please tell me you didn't give up?" asked Jack as he looks at the boy, he looks at Hiccup with a smile plastered on his face and a mischievous smirk was formed. "I didn't." he said as he focused on the screen and so as the boy.

 **=3**

 **-After Gobber left, the screen shift to the back of the house. The door was bursting, and Hiccup started to run into the forest. And the golden statue of the dragon that was pierced with a sword was in the center above the fire and tables that attached to it. The picture was slowly fade to black.**

=P

"Yes!" cheered Jack as Hiccup looks at him questionably. Toothless was startled by the loud voice of Jack, and he fell from the ceiling, breaking the cover for him. All of them look at the dragon who was afraid of getting hurt in panic. North was almost taking out his sword was stopped by Hiccup. He ran to his partner and calm him down, while others look at Pitch and Jack smiling. "You knew?!" as Easter who was afraid of the dragon and anger at the two spirit. "Yeah, we knew the whole time." Jack answer and Bunny, who was afraid take out his boomerangs and aim it to the dragon. " Seriously, are you going to hurt the poor dragon?" Pitch defended the dragon and taking Easter away from the moment. A few minutes past and the two came out, "Fine. He can stay. As long as it was Jack that was burned out" he said with a full red in his face. Jack look at Pitch to explain what did he do but receive a wink instead. "Looks like he is watching with us," he said and looked at his surroundings. "Can we have room for the dragon, Please?" he asked, thick black flame swallowed the good chairs. The ashes fly above them and form in the human-like figure. The chairs are all gone, and Toothless was bouncing like a dog, some chairs are left for others to use. The chair of North, Tooth, Easter, Pitch, and Sandy. Jack doesn't want to sit in the chair, so he sits with the boy and the dragon. The dragon was nudging his nose to Jack's chest like a greeting. Jack laughs and makes a small snowflake with it. Amaze at what the boy with the white hair does, and he was playing with it. Toothless also asked his rider if they can go outside and race. The girl has appeared in front of the screen as he looks to his viewers, "Is there anything you want to do before we move to the next scene?" she asked. "Can we play outside for a minute?" Hiccup asked as the dragon was wagging his whole body itching to go and play with Jack. "It'll be my pleasure." she said as the ashes have swallowed the two boys and the dragon. They all found that they were on the cliff, Hiccup and Toothless smile at each other while Jack has already taken off. Hiccup and Toothless just out in the air and feel the cool wind running through their cheek, unexpectedly Jack has made a small blizzard through their way. "Hey!" Hiccup scream as he loses his balance and blasts the small blizzard. Jack laugh it out and throw a snowball out of the dragon and his rider to race with him. The dragon was willing to chase him out, but Hiccup has something in his mind.

Racing at the shores of the water, he found a shortcut that hidden in the dark corners. Toothless found Jack that he was at the opposite and determined to pin the spirit down. With a few shrieks and wails to get his rider's attention, Hiccup put his trust to his partner as they dive to the cave. After Jack notice that something's wrong, a pounce from behind was set him off guard. Toothless pinned the winter spirit and gave him a lick, covering him from head to toe full of saliva. "Okay! Okay, you win!" he screamed as he let go a groan and look at the dragon and his rider, both of them are laughing at the winter spirit. As soon as Jack dried the saliva of his body, all of the salivae was pass on to the boy, and his dragon and Jack was next to laugh. "Okay you get your revenge," said Hiccup as he throws a huge amount of salt into the freshwater pond, small dragon-like insects fly away. The two dived into the water and enjoyed the bath together, Jack came also and surprisingly the man didn't freeze the water both of them taking the time to take off the saliva. "You know, we should get back," Hiccup said, "They might get worried" he added as he rides at Toothless back. "Yeah, then again he might comfort you to the next scene," Jack said that earn a smile at Toothless and flying their way to where they begin.


End file.
